Skin
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Maka y Soul aman estar juntos, todo el tiempo, es más disfrutan hacer el amor acomo de lugar, incluye el tema Skin de la diosa de Rihanna. SXM Advertencia: Lemmon extremadamente explícito.


**Ohaio mortales, ¿cómo pasaron el año nuevo? Siendo honesta yo, la pasé aburrido, bueno eso no importa acá les traigo un nuevo fic, de Soul Eater *_* lo mejor ché, bueno mi one-shot traerá lemmon muy, pero muy fuerte (para mí, no sé para ustedes), también en una parte voy a incluir el tema "Skin" de la diosa, diva y única de Rihanna. Es un SoulXMaka, también un leve KidXChrona y un leve BlackStarXTsubaki, que lo disfruten.**

**Acá Letito les presenta el lemmon extremadamente explícito.**

Skin:

La noche poco a caía en Death City, en el departamento de un dúo muy conocido, el ambiente comenzó a calentarse. Soul y Maka se encontraban besándose apasionadamente en el sofá, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de ese beso ardiente. La boca de Soul abandonó a la de Maka para ahora tacar el cuello de su amante. Lo logró sin pudor alguno, los gemidos de la oji-jade comenzaron a oírse en la sala.

-mmmm, S-Soul, ah!-decía Maka gimiendo.

-Ah? ¿Qué pasa belleza?-le preguntó el albino.

-B-Blair ¿se fue, verdad?

-See, ah, ella me dijo que se iba con sus amigas del cabaré a recorrer la ciudad y llegará acá en 4 días-le dice sin dejarla de besar y lamer el cuello.

-Pues, ahaha, mejor para nosotros-habló excitada.

Blair, sabía perfectamente que ellos dos se amaban y bastante, y que también ya eran NOVIOS, así que para ayudarlos con la relación decidió dejarlos solos por unos 5 días.

De alguna manera debía echarles una mano.

Soul ya no pudo resistir la calentura que sus manos sentían, sin pesar mucho las introdujo dentro de la camisa que usualmente usaba Maka, acariciando la suave, cálida y HERMOSA piel de su novia.

Maka gritó de placer, y para satisfacerlo un poco, le chupaba el cuello dándole un poco de mordidas, la guadaña gruñía ante el acto de la técnico. Soul ahora acariciaba con sus manos las hermosas y desarrolladas piernas de la chica, ella gimió nuevamente.

-Ma-Maka, ya no puedo más, hagámoslo, si Kid con Chrona y Black con Tsubaki ya tuvieron relaciones más de una vez, pues tengámoslas nosotros de nuevo-le dijo con voz grave.

Se le podía notar que su frente estaba sudando, debido al cambio de temperatura.

Maka sonrió, tomó el rostro de su compañero con sus dos manos y le regaló una mirada sensual

-Claro Soul hagámoslo de una buena vez-lo besa ferozmente, estremeciendo a su compañero.

Cuando se separaron, ella se sienta de frente de él con sus piernas sobre el regazo del chico, y de manera seductora la joven comenzó a despojarse de su camisa, revelando ese sostén armado de color rojo, dejando a Soul sin aliento. De forma rápida el muchacho le quitó dicha prenda que cubría los pechos de Maka, el joven quedó admirado, éstos habían crecido de manera notoria, pero aún la peli ceniza seguía teniendo menos que sus otras tres amigas. Las hormonas sexuales del de los ojos de rubí entraron cada vez más en acción, por conducta de su cuerpo, él comenzó a lamer con su lengua los pezones de Maka con una ferocidad inexplicable, la muchacha gritó de placer

El cuerpo de Maka estaba dominado por el de Soul, estaba tan complacida que no podía despojarlo de sus ropas. Sin embargo la guadaña le quitó la falda que ella llevaba puesta dejándola tan solo con sus bragas.

El peli blanco, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amada, ésta lo abrazó con sus piernas para mantener el balance y la llevó hacia su habitación si dejar de besar sus pechos. En el camino ella alcanzó a lamerle su oreja con mucha lujuria.

El chico la recostó en la cama mientras que el todavía seguía parado, admirándola, después de unos segundos, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa que llevaba puesta mostrando ese torso bien formado, lo cual hizo que la respiración de Maka comenzara a ganar velocidad, una vez que se despojó de esa camisa, prosiguió a quitarse el pantalón, una vez terminada la acción, se incorporó en la cama posicionándose sobre la muchacha.

En un rápido movimiento se despojaron de las últimas prendas que tenían quedando completamente desnudos.

El arma comenzó a hacer un camino de besos desde el vientre de Maka hasta su cuello, haciendo que los gemidos de su meister, aumente notablemente.

-Ah, Soul, más, más…tus caricias me calientan más y más.

-Claro… preciosa-le dijo lamiendo los pechos de Maka-amo ser el causante de tus gemidos.

-S-Soul, por favor déjame jugar a mí ahora.

-Seee-dijo sonriendo con sus dientes afilados-hazlo-esto último le dijo mordiendo la oreja de la chica.

De un rápido movimiento Maka quedó encima de Soul, tomó el miembro de la guadaña y lo comenzó a chupar sin pudor alguno, la lengua de la joven recorría la intimidad de Soul, éste no dejaba de gruñir y a la vez sorprendido ante tan pervertido acto de una muchacha que no tolera comentarios abusivos.

El peli blanco, le sostenía la cabeza para facilitar la acción de su técnico, la excitación del arma fue tanta que su aparto reproductor despidió gran cantidad de ese líquido blanco que comenzó a batirse en el rostro de Maka, Soul se derramó en ella.

La joven se limpió la cara con su lengua.

-Mmm, que dulce-dijo la muchacha completamente lujuriosa.

-Maka, ¿Hacemos nuestra pose favorita?-preguntó con su sonrisa de tiburón.

-¿Hablas del 69?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Exacto.

-Si hagámoslo-respondió divertida.

Se posicionaron, para que ambos puedan tener simultáneamente sexo oral, quedaron invertidos, y comenzaron a chuparse sus intimidades, la boca de Maka nuevamente, comenzó a llenarse de ese líquido blanco proveniente de Soul, disfrutaron el momento juntos, finalizaron completamente satisfechos.

Maka nuevamente se limpió con su lengua, el semen que se encontraba disuelto por la piel de su cara.

-Eso estuvo genial-dijo la chica.

-See, pero ahora pasemos a algo mucho mejor, ¿Maka ya lo puedo hacer de una buena vez?

La piel de Soul comenzó a cubrirse en una capa de su propio sudor, ante los actos sexuales tan apasionados y excitantes, a Maka también le pasaba lo mismo.

Ella asintió seductoramente respondiendo a la pregunta de su amante.

Soul se posicionó entre la piernas de Maka y de una sola y violenta embestida la penetró completamente, provocando que la de los ojos jade gritara de placer, pues no era la primera vez que tenían relaciones sexuales. Comenzaron a mover sus caderas, las embestidas eran completamente fuertes y veloces.

Ambos gemían de placer, cada embestida era como ver el paraíso, Maka enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Soul, para unirse lo más físicamente posible. Los movimientos de caderas seguían en curso.

-Ah por dios Soul…ah…ah… más adentro, más adentro-Los gemidos de Maka hacían eco en la habitación.

-Claro, Maka lo que tú digas…ah…dios mío esto sí que es cool.

Las penetraciones, se convirtieron en embestidas completamente poderosas dando señal de que el orgasmo estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

Soul vertió su miembro en una última embestida, ahí fue cuando el climax llegó a ellos.

Ambos al llegar al orgasmo gritaron…

-Souuuuul…. Te amoooooooooooo

-Maka….. te aaaaaammmmoooo taaaaaaaanto.

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Qué hermoso que fue-dijo Maka entre suspiros

-Aún es temprano, puedo hacer que esta noche sea aún más hermosa-dijo con un tono lujurioso

-¿Por atrás?-preguntó sonriendo apasionadamente la joven.

-Por atrás-lo afirmó convencido.

Maka se dio la vuelta y quedó boca abajo, Soul comenzó a introducir su miembro en su entrada trasera, para iniciar su sexo oral.

Los movimientos fueron suaves, pero Maka gemía de placer, Soul también emitía unos gruñidos.

Las penetraciones comenzaron a ganar velocidad, ambos gritaban de placer, hasta que finalmente llegaron al segundo orgasmo.

Finalmente se acostaron en la cama para darle la bienvenida al sueño.

Se miraron tiernamente…

-Te amo Maka

-Yo también te amo Soul.

Se besaron apasionadamente y quedaron dormidos.

**Al día siguiente…**

Maka despertó, se percató de que Soul ya se había levantado, después se dio cuenta de que la ducha del baño estaba abierta, la guadaña se había entrado a bañar, ella sonrió en sus adentros, se puso una salida de baño y se dirigió al baño. Quería seguir divirtiéndose, dentro de todo era sábado y no tenían clases en el Shibusen. Al entrar, la muchacha se despojó de la prenda que cubría su cuerpo y abrió la cortina de la ducha entrando en esta, sorprendiendo a Soul

-¿Maka?-preguntó Soul extrañado y a la vez estremecido al ver la bella figura desnuda de Maka

-Soul, la verdad es que anoche la pasé genial pero quiero seguir divirtiéndome-le dijo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Soul bajo el agua que caía de la ducha .

-Como digas ama-dijo sonriendo.

Comenzó a besar los pechos de su técnico sin pudor alguno, ella disfrutaba, Maka también hizo de las suyas al acariciar con el regazo de su pierna derecha el miembro del muchacho haciendo que el peli blanco gruñera complacido. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a hacer ruido en el baño, entre caricias, y besos, el arma embistió nuevamente a la técnico, pero esta vez lo hizo suavemente y a la vez cuidadosamente ya que estaban bajo agua, y el piso era resbaloso para hacer movimientos audaces.

Lo cual tuvieron sexo con movimientos suaves y lentos que los dejaba satisfechos. Hicieron el amor bajo la ducha.

Cuando terminaron, se vistieron y miraron el baño.

-Vamos a tener que secar esto, dejamos todo inundado-dijo Maka algo desalentada

-No te preocupes amor, lo voy a hacer yo-dijo con una sonrisa de aliento.

-Gracias mi vida-dijo abrazándolo

Soul le devuelve el abrazo-de nada linda-la besa nuevamente

Luego de tomar el desayuno, Soul se dispuso a arreglar el baño.

Maka se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento

-¿A dónde vas Maka?-le preguntó el oji rojo.

-A la biblioteca, hay un libro que me urge buscar-le respondió guiñando el ojo.

Él sonrió con sus dientes afilados.

-Ok preciosa, nos vemos más tarde.

-Nos vemos.

Después de unos 30 minutos, Soul es visitado por Black Star y Death the Kid.

-Hola amigo, ¿cómo la haz pasado sin tu gran Ore-Sama?-le preguntó el ninja con exagerado ego.

_-Uh de maravilla-_pensó la guadaña

-Ah bien, no digo bien, la pasé cool anoche y hoy en la mañana-dijo con su sonrisa de tiburón.

-Mmm ¿qué hiciste?-preguntó Kid algo curioso, aunque ya se estaba dando la idea, de lo que su amigo pianista había hecho.

-Bien se los diré de una buena vez… Hice el amor con Maka-respondió divertido.

-Ah ¿de verdad? Yo tuve relaciones con mi hermosa Chrona ocho simétricas veces-dijo el joven shinigami muy orgulloso y con brillo en los ojos.

-Nyahahahaha yo lo hice más de 15 veces con mi diosa Tsubaki.

-Sí, claro, bueno yo con Maka voy teniendo como 3 veces, es genial.

-¿Y ella dónde está?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-En la biblioteca, me dijo que le urge buscar un libro.

-Nyahaha seguro que el libro del Kama Sutra jejeje-dijo Black Star algo burlón

Los dos chicos fulminaron con la vista hacia el peli azul.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?, el gran Ore Sama nunca se equivoca, al menos los tres ya somos hombre jejejeje.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón asimétrico pero todavía te falta madurar.

-Sí claro rayitas, jejeje.

-No empiecen de nuevo ustedes dos-los cortó Soul-lo único importante es que Maka me pertenece completamente y no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño.

-See ya eres un experto en el sexo, nyahaha.

-Black Star, basta!-le reprochó el peli blanco

De repente el teléfono de Kid sonó, era Chrona quien lo llamó, quería verlo.

-Chicos me tengo que ir. Mi tímida novia me necesita-lo dijo con una sonrisa-nos vemos.

-Nos vemos viejo-le dijo Soul

-Chau rayitas, jejejejeje-rió el oji verde-ey Soul ahí te dejo, me tengo que ir a ver Tsubaki, suerte con Maka, el gran ore sama se despide, adiós amigo-la mirada de Black Star se desvió hacia el oji ambar quien se iba alejando-Ey rayitas espera, vayamos juntos-gritó corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Nos vemos!-gritó Soul.

Finalmente la noche cayó, Maka regresa al apartamento.

-Hola amor-le dijo con dulzura.

-Hola linda, ¿por qué demoraste tanto?

-Ah, pues, bueno-se sonrojó- estuve como loca buscando este libro.

Soul se sorpendió, la predicción de Black Star era cierta, la oji jade le mostró el libro del KAMA SUTRA.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo nuevamente, Soul, le eché un vistazo a las páginas de este libro y tiene posturas que la verdad tenemos que probar-le dijo con vos lujuriosa.

Soul revisó el libro, las posiciones que mostraba lo tentaron. Nuevamente con su sonrisa de dientes afilados dirigió su mirada hacia su novia.

-Hagámoslo-le dijo feliz.

-Soul, esto se va a poner muy bueno.

Maka se dirigió hacia un estéreo y puso la canción Skin, de Rihanna, haciendo que el ambiente se comience a calentar

**Skin de Rihanna**

**The mood is set,****  
****So you already know what's next.****  
****TV on blast,****  
****Turn it down,****  
****Turn it down.****  
****Don't want it to clash,****  
****With my body screaming now.****  
****I know you hearin' it,****  
****You got me moaning now.****  
****I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.****  
****I got a secret, a trouble imma drop em to the floor, oh.****No teasin,****  
****You waited long enough.****  
****Go deep,****  
****Imma throw it at ya,****  
****Can't catch it.****  
****Don't hold back,****  
****You know I like it rough.****  
****Know I'm feelin ya, huh.****  
****Know you liking it, huh.****So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,****  
****Baby strip down for me,****  
****Go on take em off.****  
****Don't worry baby,****  
****Imma meet you half way,****  
****Cause I know you wanna see me.****Almost there,****  
****So baby don't stop what you're doing.****  
****(unknown line)****  
****Boy I know you wanna touch.****  
****Breathing down my neck,****  
****I can tell ya wanna -****  
****And now you want it like,****  
****Want you to feel it now.****  
****I got a secret that I wanna show you,****  
****I got a secret, a trouble imma drop em to the floor, oh.****No teasin,****  
****You waited long enough.****  
****Go deep,****  
****Imma throw it at ya,****  
****Can't catch it.****  
****Don't hold back,****  
****You know I like it rough.****  
****Know I'm feelin ya, huh.****  
****Know you liking it, huh.****So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,****  
****Baby strip down for me,****  
****Go on take em off.****  
****Don't worry baby,****  
****Imma meet you half way,****  
****Cause I know you wanna see me.****No heels,****  
****No shirt,****  
****No skirt,****  
****All I'm in is just skin.****  
****No jeans,****  
****Take em off,****  
****Wanna feel your skin.****  
****You're a beast, oh.****  
****You know that I like that.****  
****Come on baby,****  
****All I wanna see you in is just skin.****All in baby,****  
****Don't hold nothing back.****  
****Wanna take control,****  
****Nothing wrong with that.****  
****Say you liking how I feel,****  
****Ain't gotta tell me that.****  
****Just put your skin baby on my skin.****No heels,****  
****No shirt,****  
****No skirt,****  
****All I'm in is just skin.****  
****No jeans,****  
****Take em off,****  
****Wanna feel your skin.****  
****You're a beast, oh.****  
****You know that I like that.****  
****Come on baby,****  
****All I wanna see you in is just skin.****No heels,****  
****No shirt,****  
****No skirt,****  
****All I'm in is just skin.****  
****No jeans,****  
****Take em off,****  
****Wanna feel your skin.****  
****You're a beast, oh.****  
****You know that I like that.****  
****Come on baby,****  
****All I wanna see you in is just skin.****  
****All I wanna see you in is just skin.****  
****All I wanna see you in is just skin.****  
****All I wanna see you in****  
****All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh.**

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, se acariciaban, se besaban cualquier parte del cuerpo, ella comenzaba a batirse en el líquido blanco que salía del miembro de Soul, mientras que le lamía el pene y los testículos, la guadaña gritaba de placer.

Nuevamente adoptaron la posición del 69, pero esta vez la hicieron mejor ya que los ayudaba el Kama Sutra que era su principal guiador para realizar las poses audaces.

Pasaron a la etapa de las penetraciones realizando las poses que le sindicaba el libro de sexo. Movían sus caderas de forma violenta y sensual a la vez, ambo lo disfrutaban, ambos lo gozaban, era como ver el universo con sus propios ojos, según para ellos.

Llegaron al primer orgasmo, pero no iba a ser el último de la noche.

Realizaron otra pose para seguir con el acto sexual.

En la habitación no dejaba de escucharse gemidos, gruñidos y más que TE AMO; TE AMO Y TE AMO.

-Ah…Maka… esto sí que es divertido-gritaba de placer Soul penetrándola por detrás tomando una posición especializada en sexo anal.

-No…hay nada…mejor que esto…ah Soul más, más.

-Te aaamo Maka.

-Yo…taaambien te aaamo Soul.

Finalmente la noche terminó, lo hicieron como 10 veces con más de 15 posturas.

Se besaron apasionadamente y se quedaron acostados en la cama, para dormir.

Después de todo para ellos dos no había nada mejor que estar juntos.

_¿Qué tal les pareció? Acá concluye este sarpado fic, en realidad se me todo esto porque mi mamá se compra recistas de sexo y la curiosidad me mata por la cual me las quedo leyendo en secreto._

_Felíz 2014 a todos._

_¿Será mucho pedir reviews?_


End file.
